parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Freddiecules
Cast: *Baby Hercules - Simon (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Young Hercules - Simon (The Chipmunks Adventure) *Adult Hercules - Freddie (Freddie as F.R.O.7) *Zeus - Kerchak (Tarzan) *Hera - Kala (Tarzan) *Megara - Daffers (Freddie as F.R.O.7) *Hades - Quint (Timon and Pumbaa) *Philoctetes - John Darling (Peter Pan) *Baby Pegasus - Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Pegasus - Aladar (Dinosaur) *Hermes - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Pain and Panic - El Supremo (Freddie as F.R.O.7) and ZigZag (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Pain and Panic as Worms - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Pain and Panic as Snakes - Shake Jafar (Aladdin) and Messina (Freddie as F.R.O.7) *Rabbit Pain - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Gopher Panic - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Pain and Panic as Bugs - Iago (Aladdin) and Zazu (The Lion King) *Pain and Panic as Boys - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) and Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Pain and Panic as Birds - Lewis (Meet the Robinsons) and Bolt (Bolt) *Pain and Panic as Female Horse - Neera (Dinosaur) *Nessus the River Guardian - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Gods on Mt. Olympis - Woody (Toy Story), Merdia (Brave), Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove), Sulley (Monsters, Inc), Elastgirl (The Incredibles), Mater (Cars), Remy (Ratatouille), EVE (Wall-E) and Carl (Up) *The Muses - Ariel (The Little Mermaid), Belle (Beauty and the Beast), Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951)), Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) and Anita (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *The Fates - Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed (The Lion King) *Poor Soul - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Amphitryon and Alcmene - Flik and Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) *Men working with hay - Chickens (Chicken Run) *Penelope the Donkey - Marlin (Finding Nemo) *Demetrius the Pot Maker - Scar (The Lion King) *The Boys with Frisbee - Ben and Lon (Pocahontas) *Townsflok running away from Hercules' accident - Animals (Fantasia 2000), Ginger (Chicken Run) and Mushu (Mulan) *The Nymphs - Young Nala (The Lion King), Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) and Marie (The Aristocats) *Odysseus - Ben All Gator (Fantasia) *Perseus - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Theseus - Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) *Achilles - Betty Koda (Ferngully: The Last Rainforset) *Fish - Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Chariot Driver - Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Sundial Seller - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *End-of-the-World Man - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Heavy Woman - Mrs. Jumbo (Dumbo) *Burnt Man - Friend Owl (Bambi) *Snowball the Cat - Lucky Jack (Home on the Range) *Tall Theban - Ferdinand (Babe) *Tall Woman - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) *Elderly Theban - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Cricket - Chicken Little (Chicken Little) *Hydra - Carnotarurs (Dinosaur) *Angry Boar - B.E.N (Treasure Planet) *Evil Lion - Ryan (The Wild) *Evil Bird - Marahute (The Rescuers Down Under) *Evil Fish - Penny (The Rescuers) *Carvings - Bears (Brother Bear) *Bull, Burd and Imp Fighters - The Lost Boys (Peter Pan) *Adonis (Meg's old boyriend) - Milo James Thatch (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Girl Adonis Goes to - Princess Kida (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Painter - Pete (Disney) *Hercules Fangirls - Bridget (An American Tail), Miss Kitty (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) and Rita (Oliver and Company) *The Titans - Hans (Frozen), King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph), Kron (Dinosaur) and Were Rabbit (Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit) *Cyclops - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Ceberus - Bear (The Fox and the Hound), Monstro (Pinocchio) and Dragon (The Secret of NIMH) *Carvings - Hyenas (The Lion King) and Outsiders (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) Category:FreddieandDaffersfan Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Hercules Movie Spoofs